Loved
by Chihiro77
Summary: Sakura is abused by her father and finds comfort in her only friend, Kakashi. Slight KakaSaku if you look really hard I guess. Oneshot/Song Fic


**So this is based off the song/music video for Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Don't know if that makes this a song fic or a oneshot or whatever lol. Hope you all like it.**

Sakura sat in the back of the classroom diligently taking notes in messy scrawl as Iruka-sensei lectured them about the ninja rankings. He slowly paced up and down the isles, stopping once to hit two boys, Naruto and Shikamaru, in the head for sleeping. When he reached her he trailed off, staring at where her dress sleeves had ridden up, revealing yellowing bruises. He opened his mouth as if to say something but only shook his head and continued on. She gave him a slight smile and pulled them down before writing again.

After school she hurried to the park, the books in her arms slowing her down. She wanted to see him so badly today. He was her best and only friend even if she only knew that he lived next door, was a few years older, and was called Kakashi-kun. She'd never tell him but she even had a little nickname for him, Kaka-kun. He had promised to meet her every day after school to help her with her homework and walk her home, even if he was always late. She arrived and sat down, legs swinging. A few minutes later, although it felt like much longer, she saw him walking down the path, hands in his pockets, black mast covering his lower face, forehead protector over one eye, and a mess of silver hair being blown around from the late October breeze. She smiled and waved at him only to get a nod in return.

He helped her with a worksheet or two and then talked for a while. He told her a fantastic story about his latest adventure for the Hokage and she told him about her dreams since she was too little to really go anywhere. He was the only one she confided her dreams to. That day she told him how in her dreams she didn't live with Daddy anymore but Mommy was still alive. In her dreams Mommy took her bought her pretty dress and played with her. In her dreams Daddy didn't beat her.

They talked until it began getting colder and Kakashi announced it was time to go home. He always kept her away for as long as he possibly could, telling her funny stories and getting to know her. She decided she didn't need a fancy forehead protector when she was older as long as she had him. He protected her better than any piece of metal could.

That night they talked to each other through open windows. When she was in mid sentence her door banged open and Daddy walked in, drunker and angrier than usual. He pulled her away from her only comfort and bellowed some more slurred words that were too big for her to understand before his fist came down. Over and over they pounded her without remorse until she screamed and sobbed with the pain. With in it all she felt something in her chest snap off and plunge in deep. It felt like she had been branded with a poker; pain so great that she didn't feel anything else. The world went black but not before she could get one last glance at Kakashi, staring at the scene in disgust and anguish. She knew he hated that her father was the one thing he couldn't protect her from.

She woke up to voices, some angry, others frantic. She opened her eyes to see a medic-nin standing over her with his fingers pressed up against her neck. He sighed and shook his head at two ninja wearing green vests. She noticed that they were holding her daddy against the wall, binding his hands behind his back before leading him away. Iruka-sensei looked down at her when he passed and mouthed 'I'm sorry' soundlessly at her. Only when they were gone did she notice that all the pain was gone. She slowly made to sit up, watching the medic incase he told her to lay back down.

When he didn't react she stood up and walked over to the door, wondering where Daddy was going. Him and the ninja were gone so she looked back at the medic-nin to ask where they went. The man was pulling a sheet over her body. In confusion she looked down at her hands and feet. They were still there. She was wondering how she could be in two places at once when someone tapped her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Someone wants to see you," he held out a hand, which she took without hesitation. He led her down the stairs and to the front yard. A woman with long pale blonde hair stared at her, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Mommy!" She ran to her, not feeling the wind on her face. She felt the hug. Her mother was real, but her mother was also in Heaven.

She may had been abused and neglected but as the three of them walked off together, she felt like the most loved six year old in the world.


End file.
